


Snowstorm

by MadSophHatter



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, I swear they are so cute, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Snow, general cuteness, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSophHatter/pseuds/MadSophHatter
Summary: Rey hates snow. Jessika and Rey get snowed in during a mission. Cuteness ensues.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know it's the perfect time for a winter drabble... not! But I just found this little thing I wrote for tumblr and it made me happy so I'm sharing. <3

On Starkiller Rey had more important things to deal with than the cold, so she didn’t even consider complaining about it or asking about the snow even though it was new to her and she didn’t like it. After spending some time with the Resistance she’s learnt to loath freezing temperatures though. On the one hand it’s the opposite of the scalding heat of Jakku’s sun that was only reflected by the sand. On the other hand it vividly reminds her of the cold and dangerous nights on her former home planet and the emptiness of the desert. She despises the bone-deep cold and the dampness of snow and ice.

So Rey’s not very enthusiastic when she’s assigned a mission on a Resistance outpost on the frozen planet Bubbok. The only good thing about this situation is that Jess is assigned to be her co-pilot on the Millennium Falcon. It’s their first mission together and Jess is so excited to finally fly with her girlfriend.

Unfortunately they run into a bit of trouble on their way. Who would have thought that there was quite a busy smuggler route going through the Dagobah system? And who could have guessed that the Falcon is such a famous myth that every gang of smugglers wants it for prestige (or maybe as recompense for Han Solo swindling them at some point… probably twice)?

Luckily Rey and Jess can handle the minor skirmish. Still the ship gets blasted and its navigation system suffers. That’s why as they enter Bubbok’s atmosphere they miss the given coordinates by quite a bit and Rey has to perform an emergency landing. She would be annoyed if Jess weren’t cheering because she’s impressed by her cute girlfriend’s piloting skills. Rey blushes and tries to distract Jess from that fact by announcing that they have to repair the navigation system if they want to reach the Resistance outpost.

With both their technical expertise it doesn’t take them long to fix the ship. Rey can hear the wind rising outside though, and it sounds too much like an approaching sandstorm would have on Jakku. She gets anxious and tries to hurry even more. But it’s useless. They return to the cockpit just in time to see the world beyond the viewport disappear in a flurry of blinding white.

Rey kicks a wall in frustration. “Is this a snowstorm? Is that a thing? If it’s anything like a sandstorm we can’t fly until it’s over.” She can already feel the ship getting colder around her, but that might just be her imagination.

“Woah, why are you so angry?”, Jess asks, putting a hand on Rey’s shoulder. “Yes it’s a snowstorm. That’s a thing. And I’m sure we shouldn’t fly while it is this bad. But it’s not the end of the world. This is not a time sensible mission, right? We just need to get a message to the outpost before the storm gets too strong to interfere with the signal.” 

So Jess gets to work doing exactly that. It only takes her a few minutes to find the right frequency and let the Resistance fighters on Bubbok know what’s keeping them so long. All the while Rey watches her, arms crossed in front of her chest, a deep frown on her face. Jess notices, but doesn’t say anything until she’s finished fiddling with the comm system.

“Hey!” Jess playfully pokes one of Rey’s cheeks. “Cheer up! What’s so bad about this?”

Rey’s face only softens a fraction before she replies. “I hate the cold. I’m not really used to it yet. And I hate how this sounds exactly like a sandstorm. Sandstorms on Jakku were … especially lonely. And sometimes they lasted for days and I couldn’t really get food or water in that time.” She looks down, still frowning and embarrassed by the admission.

Jess’s face falls in sympathy. She lifts a hand to caress Rey’s cheek and slightly lifts her face. She presses a soft kiss to Rey’s lips. The warmth of it is so sweet that Rey can’t help but follow a bit when Jess pulls away.

“Oh Rey, you’re not alone this time. And the technician on the comm told me these storms usually only last a couple hours around this time of year. Also, there’s some food and plenty of water on the ship.” Jess grabs Rey’s shoulders and carefully manoeuvres her over to the pilot seat. “And unlike sand, snow is really pretty. So sit here and look outside for a bit, okay?”

As Jess sidles away to the back, Rey is confused. Still, she sits in her seat and looks through the windshield at the flurry of white in front of pale blue and dark grey. Now that she’s taking the time to look, it is beautiful. The movement of crystals of frozen water sailing unpredictably on unruly streams of air can be just as fascinating as the birth of a star or a giant nebula in the distance. At a sudden sound coming from the back, Rey’s mouth clicks shut. She hadn’t even noticed that it had fallen open at some point.

“What are you doing back there?”, she asks when the loud rummaging behind her continues.

Jess’s voice sounds muffled as she replies. “I found us a blanket and started making tea. Then I remembered Finn telling me that Chewie supposedly has a secret stash of hot chocolate on the Falcon. I thought that was just the right thing to help you enjoy a snowstorm.” Rey can’t help but grin, as Jess pokes her head into the cockpit, her hair ruffled as if she’s been climbing into cabinets and compartments. She probably has. “But I haven’t found it so far. Do you think the Force could help with that?”

Rey desperately tries and fails to suppress a snort at that. Jess is just too adorable. “I fear that is not how the force works”, she presses out before a bout of laughter.

“Kriff!” Jess curses and throws a grey blanket over to Rey. “Here, get warm. I’ll keep looking. Give me five more minutes. Then I’ll join you – hot chocolate or not.”

Rey wraps the blanket around herself, but mainly to hide the wide grin on her face and not for warmth. Actually the ship is still reasonably warm because the generator retains an inhabitable temperature. This is very clear when Rey is happy enough to push away memories of Starkiller Base and painful landings in snow, so cold that it stung her skin.

After a few minutes Jess emerges, holding a tin. She opens it and holds it to her nose, then lifts it up in a gesture of triumph. Rey is still grinning like an idiot, but she’s trying hard to look impressed and communicate approval even from behind the blanket. Jess’s tiny victory dance on the way to the small cooking area doesn’t help.

The next time Jessika appears, she’s carrying two steaming mugs and a smug grin. She passes one mug to Rey, who gives a content hum as warmth spreads first through her hands and then seemingly her whole body.

Soon they sit together – Jess somehow managed to wedge herself onto Rey’s lap and pull the blanket around them – and watch the snow sweeping around their ship. Rey realises that this is surprisingly comfortable and calming with a mug of hot chocolate to sip from and Jess resting her head on her shoulder, pointing out beautiful movements in the flying snow.

“I actually really like snow”, Jess says after they’re both finished with their mugs, “On Dondaron there was no snow where we lived. The climate is influenced by all the water on the surface, so in most places it doesn’t get really cold in winter. But I remember seeing snow for the first time, when we went on a trip to the mountains.”

Rey is stunned by the way Jess’s eyes start to shine as she tells about her childhood.

“I was around ten I think. It was really fascinating. When those big snowflakes just fell from the sky, really slowly like tiny dancers in dresses, I thought it was so beautiful. And snow is so magical, especially at night, because it kind of swallows the sounds but reflects the light. So walking through a snowy landscape at night is unnaturally silent, but also luminous in a mysterious way.” 

Jess looks at Rey for a moment as if she could see such a silent winter night reflected in her somehow. It makes Rey’s face warm from blushing and she can feel her heart speed up a bit, but isn’t quite sure why.

“That sounds poetic”, she says, a bit embarrassed, looking back out the viewport.

“I know.” Jess laughs again, her face losing that distant look. “But don’t get me wrong. I totally enjoy such profane things as building a snowman or having a snowball fight.”

“Building a snowman?”, Rey asks, crinkling her nose.

“Yeah. I’ll show you how it’s done when the storm’s over if you want to.”

If it means, that Jess will keep looking at her like this, of course Rey wants to. She nods. 

“What’s a snowball fight?”

Jess looks incredulous for a moment, then her face lights up in a mischievous smile. “It’s the most fun you can have fully dressed and sober. Basically you take snow and throw it at people to annoy them… for fun.” Jess tries hard to look solemn and fails.

“Anyway, my snowball fights with Dameron are legendary. One time I managed to get loads of snow into his flight suit – front and back. It was hilarious. He was mad at me for three days, but that was totally worth it.”

Jess’s laughter is contagious and soon Rey’s stomach hurts because she can’t stop. It’s a nice feeling. Something she’s never really experienced on Jakku.

As it gets later, both of them calm down. Soon they enjoy the view through the viewport in silence, holding each other for warmth and comfort. Jess rests her head in the crook of Rey’s neck, nuzzling sensitive skin. Rey’s face is resting against Jessika’s hair, which smells nice and flowery, providing a contrast to the cold world outside.

As the storm lets up, they go outside, wrapped in jackets they found in one of the compartments. They build a tiny snowman. Rey is fascinated by the crunching sound her steps make in the severe silence of the snow-covered landscape. It feels different from walking on Jakku’s slippery sand. Here she leaves footprints behind – as if the snow is trying to remember her. What is even more fascinating is the unique shape of every single snowflake catching in Jessika’s black hair. Rey thinks her girlfriend might never have looked more beautiful than this – eyes shining, the tip of her nose red from the cold just like her lips. These red lips look like an invitation, so Rey kisses them and she can feel both their faces get warm.

They only go back into the Falcon when their fingers are too cold to move and red. Time to get back to the mission.

Rey will never forget her first snowstorm.


End file.
